<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You have 666 Unread Messages by WritesEveryBlueMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183241">You have 666 Unread Messages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon'>WritesEveryBlueMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Email Inbox, Epistolary, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Swearing, This Is STUPID, fun workskin used, this fic is so Cursed that '666' is a recurring motif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I thought... with Hell, Heaven, demons and whatnot after us, it might be good to have a bit of extra security!"</p><p>"So you brought your plants to life?!"</p><p>"I mean... sort of. They were already alive. Now they're just more fussy."</p><p>"And can email you."</p><p>"That too."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Houseplants (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You have 666 Unread Messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd been wanting to make an Email Inbox workskin for a handful of WIPs for a while, and after I saw <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/776418332382593027/807040710012305478/unnamed_1.png">this prompt</a> on the GO Events discord, I couldn't resist using this ridiculous concept to try it out.</p><p>This should be readable with creators style both enabled and disabled! Please let me know if there's any glitches, readabilty problems, etc.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="window2">
<p></p><div class="forumbackground"><p>⁂</p><p class="threadtitle">
      <span class="hide">Inbox (666 Unread)</span>
    </p>
<p></p><div class="postOP"><p><b>Rosemary</b> | <b><span class="u">😭</span></b> | 1 Min Ago<br/>
its official, u no longer love us. the NEGLECT 😢</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterOP"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Cactus</b> | <b><span class="u">Nutrients</span></b> | 4 Mins Ago<br/>
I still need my special nutrients feed</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Spinach</b> | <b><span class="u">W A T E R</span></b> | 6 Mins Ago<br/>
CANT BELIEVE YOU'VE ABANDONED US FOR THAT ANGEL again</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Snake Plant</b> | <b><span class="u">ur lies</span></b> | 7 Mins Ago<br/>
I thought I was ur <em>favourite</em> :( ...</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Ponytail Palm</b> | <b><span class="u">🤬</span></b> | 9 Mins Ago<br/>
I've always been so easy to care for, and you leave me with these crazy things??</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Rosemary</b> | <b><span class="u">Water</span></b> | 10 Mins Ago<br/>
You shouldn't have given us sentience if you weren't willing to check up regularly
</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Fern</b> | <b><span class="u">bad decor</span></b> | 11 Mins Ago<br/>
can't believe you leave us in this dark and tastelessly decorated place EVERY DAY</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Lucky Bamboo</b> | <b><span class="u">😠😡</span></b> | 13 Mins Ago<br/>
If you don't confess how you feel to that angel soon, we're gonna do it for you</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Aloe</b> | <b><span class="u">st james sucks</span></b> | 14 Mins Ago<br/>
are the flowers at st jameses as pretty as here? <em>I think <strong>not!</strong></em></p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Amaryllis</b> | <b><span class="u">bored</span></b> | 14 Mins Ago<br/>
plants are like pets we need attention</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Ficus</b> | <b><span class="u">Bring Angel?</span></b> | 15 Mins Ago<br/>
I mean really, are you ashamed of us?</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>A. W. Begonia</b> | <b><span class="u">Query</span></b> | 17 Mins Ago<br/>
My dear sir, could you be so kind as to hydrate us?</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Coral Bead</b> | <b><span class="u">imbecile</span></b> | 17 Mins Ago<br/>
I am in completely the wrong spot, there's too much SHADE, I have too much water, honestly you call yourself 'experienced'??</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Hawaiian Ti</b> | <b><span class="u">🥺</span></b> | 18 Mins Ago<br/>
water plss</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Tiger Jaws</b> | <b><span class="u">???</span></b> | 19 Mins Ago<br/>
dude where'd the cabbage come from</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Cabbage</b> | <b><span class="u">Hi</span></b> | 21 Mins Ago<br/>
Greetings! I am A Cabbage, thrilled to make your aqquiantance</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Ficus</b> | <b><span class="u">shower thoughts</span></b> | 22 Mins Ago<br/>
ever considered taking us on a holiday?</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Dracacena</b> | <b><span class="u">Re: tasks</span></b> | 22 Mins Ago<br/>
for the angel, but I wouldnt complain</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Dracacena</b> | <b><span class="u">tasks</span></b> | 23 Mins Ago<br/>
1. water me 2. confess your undying love</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Zebra Haworthia</b> | <b><span class="u">yo</span></b> | 24 Mins Ago<br/>
could use some water, no rush tho</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Pothos</b> | <b><span class="u">😏</span></b> | 24 Mins Ago<br/>
don't listen to those whiners, I'm loving this darkness</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Bromeliad</b> | <b><span class="u">4 ur dumbarse</span></b> | 25 Mins Ago<br/>
link: <span class="u">25 Ways To Tell Somebody You Like Them</span></p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Schefflera</b> | <b><span class="u">dude</span></b> | 25 Mins Ago<br/>
f*cking a-hole, we should be number 1, not some dumb angel</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Dieffenbachia</b> | <b><span class="u">light</span></b> | 26 Mins Ago<br/>
it's so dark, pls can I go near a window instead?</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>ZZ Plant</b> | <b><span class="u">*sigh*</span></b> | 28 Mins Ago<br/>
*sigh* no water or love confessions, u rlly r a tragedy</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Bromeliad</b> | <b><span class="u">hey</span></b> | 28 Mins Ago<br/>
yh ur insecure, but thats what therapys for</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postODD"><p><b>Calathea</b> | <b><span class="u">w h a t</span></b> | 28 Mins Ago<br/>
WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE "NOT GOING TO CONFESS???"</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterODD"></p>
<p></p><div class="postEVEN"><p><b>Philodendron</b> | <b><span class="u">good luck!</span></b> | 29 Mins Ago<br/>
best of luck in confessing to the angel, we're all ROOTING for you!! :D</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterEVEN"></p>
<p></p><div class="postEVEN"><p><b>A. Z. Fell</b> | <b><span class="u">Excursion</span></b> | 30 mins ago<br/>
Greetings my dearest friend! I was wondering if you...</p></div><p>
      <span class="hide">Reply | Archive | Delete</span>
    </p><p class="postfooterEVEN"></p><p class="threadfooter"></p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this fun, cursed ridiculousness! If you did, please leave kudos/comments, and feel free to leave prompts/ideas for what you'd like to see in the future</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>